Gojirasaurus
Gojirasaurus is now considered a dubious genus because the only bones attributed to it that are distinguishable from other coelophysoids turned out to belong to a . General Statistics *Name: quayi *Name Meaning: Godzilla Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 5.5 meters (18 feet) *Time Period: Late Triassic *Classification: Coelophysoidea *Place Found: Cooper Canyon Formation, New Mexico, USA *Discoverer: Carpenter, 1997 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1100 *Attack: (unknown) *Type: Charge Type *Arcade Nickname: スレンダー怪獣 (Slender Monster) *Card Rarity: Gold Availability It was only available in the Japanese version, and only as a special promo card, but it can be used in the English and Taiwanese machines. *2007 CoroCoro Comic Promotional Edition (New; 2007 EX06-竜) Gojiraback.jpg|Back of Gojirasaurus arcade card Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Name: Nightmare (Japanese only) *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: Ancient Japan, 1572 *Appearance: Two Shoguns Are Better Than One *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Gojirasaurus *Other: Only one line by Rex identifies Gojirasaurus as a "he". Move Cards ;Defense Burst :Gojirasaurus absorbs his opponent's incoming Move, condenses it into a ball of energy, and then hits it back at them! TCG Stats Gojirasaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-041/100, DKTA-098/100 *Card Rarity: Common, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 63 anime scene *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Gojirasaurus *Flavor Text: This dinosaur gets its name from "Gojira", the Japanese name for "Godzilla." It was extremely large compared to other carnivorous dinosaurs of its time. 098.jpg|Gojirasaurus Colossal Rare TCG card unknown Gojirasaurus variant *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: Ep. 63 anime scene *Abilities: (unreadable) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Gojirasaurus was first summoned by Sheer during Two Shoguns Are Better Than One in Ancient Japan to attack Tokugawa and his guards for not having the Cosmos Stone. Gojirasaurus leapt down after the fleeing Tokugawa and found the D-Team, fighting against Chomp and easily knocking him down with his extreme speed and agility. Even when Ace joined the battle, the D-Team were still outpaced, and Sheer giving him his Spectral Armor form only made him even faster, letting him easily down both Chomp and Ace. They then activated their DinoTector forms, Chomp trying to use Plasma Anchor against him, but he countered it with Defense Burst, nearly defeating Chomp with the rebounded attack. However, when Sheer was (probably) about to use the Move again, Ace used Hurricane Beat, the tornadoes grabbing Gojirasaurus before he could evade, and the attack destroyed his Spectral Armor and threw him into Sheer, knocking her into a tree and giving her amnesia. Weary, Gojirasaurus returned to his card, which was reclaimed by Rex. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Original: とても古い時代の肉食恐竜だ。日本の有名なモンスターから名付けられた。 **Translation: An earlier carnivore, named after the Japanese famous monster. *Gojirasaurus' only arcade card was the 6th exclusive card in 2007, a promo card from the Japanese 2007 CoroCoro Comic. *The name given to Gojirasaurus in the Japanese version, Nightmare, is basically a pun for the ideal of Godzilla in films that impact him as the antagonist or deuteragonist. *This is the only dinosaur in the anime from the Triassic Period. *While not the only Common Rare TCG card to also have a Colossal Rare version, Gojirasaurus is the only Colossal Rare dinosaur (in a normal booster deck) to not have any abilities. The only other Colossal without abilities is Triceratops, which had a Colossal Exclusive Collectors' Tin card. Gallery Gojira_nagoya.gif|Gojirasaurus in NagoyaTV Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG